


Valkyrie

by chesias



Category: Original Work
Genre: (men as well as children), Blindfolds, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Consensual, F/M, Lactation, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pregnancies, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valkyrie - Freeform, blindfolded sex, maybe BDSM, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesias/pseuds/chesias
Summary: Where do the legendary Warriors and female Warriors, who they call Valkyries come from?They hey are birthed byMothers, women who fought great battles and decided to increase the number of their armies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first work I 'publish' in English and it's so very different from any work I've written until now.  
> When (not if) you find any spelling, grammer mistakes, if I used a word wrong or you have suggestions for improvement - please notify me!

She was ten when she began her training to become a Valkyrie. Her father was a famous Warrior with his own glorious battle songs. She knew what to expect on battlefields, she ached for the thrill, the blood of her enemies.  
But she had to wait and train for six years that felt like eternity, to wield the sword in her first battle. It was then that she heard about _Mothers_. 

_Mothers_ , she was told, gave birth to the Warriors and Valkyries.  
She had never understood why the marriage of her parents was so odd. Never understood why her father shouldn’t have decided to settle down with her mother. On that day she heard that she was not destined to become a legend, a Valkyrie to lead armies, to wipe out whole empires. She had decided to become one, but she would never be a leader. That was bestowed on the children of _Mothers_.

The best warriors were chosen for _Mothers_ (and her father had been one of the best) and they would father one child after another until the _Mother_ herself decided to settle down. 

“Stop now”, her leader had ordered after one too many questions. “If you want to know more, speak to Sváfa, she was a _Mother_ a long time ago.”

Sváfa told her about men who never lost a battle, never bowed down, who fucked her raw. Her eyes lightened, her gaze dreamy. Her white hair and wrinkly face seemed to glow. 

“There were many”, she said with a rasp in her voice, “too many to count. Sometimes I had ten a day. I was tired and didn’t know if I could come another time, if I could enjoy it so soon again, but I savoured every day and if I had told them to stop, they would have done it instantly.”

“What about your children? Did you see them? Were they taken from you?”, she asked, because she had seen no pictures, her house was empty.

“My children”, she whispered with a smile on her face, “After birth, I could decide if I wanted to go back to the warriors or rest. Most of the times I went back after a few days, I never knew what to do with an infant. They would bring my child to me to drink, while I was bred. I loved to be in the pillory. Kneeling, being taken from behind, my hands bound. Someone would hold my child to my breast and the warrior would thrust more gently.”

She felt it tingle in her nether regions and squirmed. 

“How do you become a _Mother_?”, she asked breathlessly. Sváfa smiled kindly and patted her head.

“You fight and if you’re one of the best you will be chosen.”

After that she trained even more determinedly. She tried finding a warrior, any warrior, to experience what Sváfa had spoken of, but they never felt right. And on her 19th birthday her dream came true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first experience with a chosen warrior.

She was led to the town district for the _Mothers_ , of which she hadn’t even known about.  
Apparently, other people could visit and watch. There were public areas were chosen warriors fought in wrestling matches and the winner had the privilege of fucking the _Mother_ in front of an audience, in front of the men he defeated. It was barbarian but so beautiful and sensual at the same time.

She heard her moaning, his grunting, the slobbery sound when the warrior thrust his pelvis deep enough to surely reach her womb.  
She startled when Àslaugh next to her grabbed her shoulder.

“Come, you have to get prepared” Hesitantly, she lifted her gaze from the pair and followed the woman. Àslaugh led her to a bathing house where she was shaved. They gave her the finest clothes she’d ever had and assigned her one of the rooms for the _Mothers_. It was equipped with the bare minimum – bed, shower, sink and a wardrobe.

“These rooms are for you and the other _Mothers_ to rest. You’re not allowed to bring anyone here. But you can change your room in any way you like. You don’t need to cook. Food and drinks are free for you. You can find everything outside. And if you want them to stop, just say so. Nobody will do something without your consent.”, Àslaugh explained and left shortly after that.

A bit baffled, she decided to put her new clothes away and change into a dress. It was turquoise and the skirt was longer on the left side than the right. The upper part was looser and caressed her figure.

For a few seconds, she stood in her room – lost and overwhelmed. Determinedly she shook her head, squared her shoulders and left her new home. She would find a warrior and she would surrender to him.

However, after finding herself on the streets, she didn’t know how to talk to these strong men, who held their head high but would not speak to her after seeing her frightened glance. After all, they would never touch the _Mothers_ if they didn’t want to.

During her desperate search for a solution, her sight fell onto a pillory. It was raised and at the side of the street.  
Her decision was made. She strode to the pillory, looked around and without giving herself the opportunity to reconsider, she bravely let the dress fall to her feet and kneeled on it.

She would not be able to confine herself but one of the warriors could. They were already watching with interest.  
She took a deep breath and squealed as her hands were grabbed from behind. Her head jerked back in hope to connect with a nose, but the person behind her was quick enough to escape the attack.

“Ah, you’re a fighter.”, he whispered in her ear, gently caressing her wrists. She relaxed.

She was not on battlefield.

Satisfied, he turned her around, let his gaze wander over her body. She had long brown hair that was bound in a French braid.  
Her breasts were small, but he was sure that they would grow when she was with child ( _maybe his child_ ). They looked cute and he could not stop himself from rounding one of her nipples with his finger. She twitched but stayed relaxed ( _perfect_ ).  
Her nipple hardened. She stayed still and quiet ( _not one for making noise?_ ). Her head was downcast, but he wanted to see her reaction, so he lifted her head and looked her in the eyes. They were glazed. He grinned ( _she’s new_ ), and helped her to stand up.

“My name is Hrund”, he introduced himself.

“Oh!” She didn’t know why she was shying away now. Years she had yearned for this and now she behaved like a small frightened child.  
Having such a demanding man who touched her body without indecision or hesitation was her dream.

“My name is Eir”, she answered.

The warrior in front of her took a piece of cloth out and wrapped it around his fists. On closer inspection she could recognise it as a blindfold.  
Excitement filled her.

“You’re overwhelmed. I’m going to blindfold you. It will help you to acclimate”, he explained and without further ado he tied it around her eyes.

It was his no-nonsense attitude that helped her a lot. She felt confident again.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, she thought that he had left her alone but realising that she got agitated, he got her in the pillory. First, he led her arms to their place and then pushed her head down. After that he closed the pillory and appraised his work. _Beautiful_.

She could hear rustling and imagined how he would take off his cloth and would showcase his erect cock. Her entire body tingled.

“Hm, you look stunning like this. I want you to prepare myself, lick my cock until I can ram it into your slit.”

She heard his footsteps stop in front of her and opened her mouth expectantly.

“So eager”, he said pleased and took his flaccid member in his hand to bring it to her lips. Avidly, she licked the top, lingered on the urethral opening and sucked on it. His penis felt enormous.

He groaned contently. She felt relieved.

The warrior pushed a bit more of his penis in her mouth and did small thrusts. He didn’t want to suffocate her, but he also didn’t want to wait any longer and she was restricted in her mobility.  
As she sucked on his member again while it was half in her mouth he instinctively pressed his hips forwards. He heard a low moan from her and repeated his action. Her jaw slackened a bit to counteract the instinct to gag.

The man caressed her cheeks and stopped his moving. Her spit travelled down her chin and he wiped it away. One last lick from the woman kneeling in front of him and she let his cock free.

Quickly, he strode behind her, touched her folds and rubbed her juice on his cock. His finger felt big on her slit and she wanted to impale herself on them. She wiggled her hips and earned a chuckle.

“You impatient little momma” The words sent an electric shock through her body. She could get pregnant. She could birth a child and would forever be connected to this man.

“Yes”, she breathed out.

“You like that! Do you want to get pregnant by me? Feel my come, how it travels to your womb, invades you. You want to swell with my child? Get bigger and bigger until you can’t walk anymore, and I can fuck you anywhere and how often I want because you can’t flee?”

Her whole body trembled.

“I see, then I will do as you wish” and with that he positioned his member at her entrance and slid bit by bit in her. She felt how he filled her inner parts. They felt like they would burst. They had never been so stretched. It felt slightly uncomfortable and he seemed to sense it. He stopped and let her adapt to his girth, but she didn’t want him to be careful.

“No, don’t wait!”, she grunted strained. And just like that, he began to move, pulled his penis back a few millimetres and moved forward again.  
The feeling of being full intensified and she moved her hips desperately. She wanted it to go faster but feared it would hurt too much.

“Hold still”, he ordered. She paused.

With one thrust his cock was in her. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them away. This felt awesome!  
The warrior pulled away again and stood still for a few seconds until she wiggled her hips again. His testicles slapped against her skin as he moved forward, but she wanted him to be even deeper.

“More”, she begged, “More, deeper, please” With an animalistic sound he leaned over her back, grasped her breast and slammed into her. His fingers flicked her nipples, moved down do her mound and touched her clit. She jerked back not knowing if she wanted more dick in her cunt or more pressure on her clit. He gave her both.

His quick but deep thrusts felt like they would soon infiltrate her womb to reach on of her fertile eggs. The fingers on her clit made her loose her mind. She was no screamer, she just breathed a bit louder when she was aroused. Her previous boyfriend didn’t like it, that she never screamed his name but her current lover did not seem to mind. The warrior knew the language of a woman’s body and didn’t need to be told that he was good. Her reaction told him everything.

He slowed down a bit and pressed his cock as deep as possible. She gasped ( _Bingo!_ ). He rotated his hips and did not pull back. It was almost a bit said that his cock was not long enough to touch her cervix, but he was sure that she would get her pregnant anyway.  
Slowly, he began to penetrate her again, pulled his cock out and slammed it back in. Her breath faltered.  
His fingers played with her clitoris, circuited around it and rubbed over the bundle of nerve.

She felt so close. A few thrusts more and she would have her orgasm. It was then, that the warrior drove his cock into her with all his strength and poured his semen directly in front of the entrance to her womb. At least, it’s what it felt like to her.  
One flick of his finger over her clit and she fell apart. Her body shook, and her inner walls clamped around the cock inside of her which still leaked semen.

 _Perfect!_ , they thought.

The former Valkyrie imagined how the sperms would travel to the opening of her cervix, how they would be led in and find one of her eggs. Maybe there would be more than one sperm to infiltrate it. Maybe she would soon be so big that she would not be able to move and could only be used again and again.

She mumbled displeased as the warrior left her. His finger scooped some of the leaking semen up and pushed it back in her vagina.

“You want to be sure, that you’re pregnant?”, he asked.

Her eyes widened, and she nodded wildly.

“Yes!”

“Good, because there are a few warriors who want to have their fun with you, too.”


End file.
